


Legacy

by KaiTorres



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiTorres/pseuds/KaiTorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thousands of years later, the Survey Corps' efforts to free humanity is lost and inaccurate; Titans are myths and the men and women who slew them were Gods. It is 2015 and a History undergrad decides to take it upon herself to write their story. On her blog. With little care for accuracy.</p><p>Based on this SNK kinkmeme prompt: https://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/19979.html?thread=10101259#cmt10101259</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It is 2015. Zoe ignores her bestfriend Patrick as she throws herself into her "research" on the Wall mythology. She is updating and checking her blog as she writes an article on the Goddess of the Hunt, Sasha.

"Okay, okay, tell me this. How could you say, with certainty, that the Walled Men actually existed? Nobody can even plot where their culture used to be!" Patrick wails. "The story of how Queen Historia descended from Heaven to rule the Walls and eradicate the Titans is like New Testament-lite crossed with Greek Mythology. I mean, all right, so the gods deemed King Fritz unworthy to rule the Walls for choosing to protect his own life rather than the life of his subjects, but why was it even necessary for them to sic a Titan on the people so that Historia can slay it and prove herself worthy? Isn't she already a goddess-turned-human? And why would they curse Eren by giving him the ability to turn into a Titan to pay for the sins of his father? If the Gods had the power to turn people into Titans, then aren't they responsible for the Titan problem in the first place?"

"Shhh," Zoe begs as she reads the comments of her article on the political marriage of Historia Reiss and Eren Yaeger. "Some people are yelling that they never married, because Historia had a Titan lover named Ymir."

Patrick's nose wrinkles. "Because that's the stuff people wanna read about. A ten-meter tall monster who eats humans getting it on with a teenaged queen."

"She's like Eren, you idiot. She can turn back into a human." Zoe corrects. She cross-checks her sources, another blog, and leaves a comment for the author about the authenticity of her article.

Patrick rolls his eyes. "You know we have an exam tomorrow, right?"

"Yep."

"That's like, twenty-five percent of our grade?"

"Uh-huh."

Patrick waits for her to actually realize the gravity of his words, but it never sinks in. He throws his hands up and heads for the door. "All right. I'm out."

"Goodnight!" Zoe yells as the doors slam shut. She checks her emails and gets excited when one of her regular commenters share that his grandfather told him about the God of Flight Levi and how he was born of The Goddess of Despair Kuchel beneath the Walls, but the truly remarkable part of the story is him confirming that the Goddess of Mercy Mikasa is born of Levi.

"After drinking himself full of black tea and slicing his stomach open with a sharp knife to relieve the pain, out comes Mikasa, his fully-grown daughter, hair dark and flowing like the black tea he had just consumed." Zoe reads. "Oh my God! That is so cool."

From the heavens, Levi wrinkles his nose and turns to Mikasa. "Did that brat really just say I shit you into existence?"

Mikasa glares at Levi. "I sprang from your stomach."

"You sure it wasn't the colon?"

Erwin passes them by. "Are you looking down at the Zoe girl again?"

"That brat is getting everything wrong," Levi complains darkly. "I need to be reincarnated right now so I can beat the shit out of every contributor to that fucking site."

"You too? Isn't Ymir already threatening to head down there herself? It's not like it would help, you'll lose your memories the moment you get reincarnated," Erwin tells them calmly.

"Of course you can say that. They made you the God of Freedom."

"Be more grateful, " Erwin jokes. "I did give you your wings."

"Fuck you, I was born with them," Levi reminds him.

"Yes, but they were flightless and weak as punishment because you followed the Titan Kenny into a dark path of killing humans and caused your own mother's death during a killing spree."

Levi pauses to imagine it. "That is so fucked up."

"Is it?" Erwin asks. "I thought the story of Armin's birth was worse, by virtue of its complete inanity."

Mikasa turns to Erwin. "I didn't catch that. What was it?"

"He is my child, apparently." Erwin replies. "In my likeness, but only as tall as a newborn child. Born from the blue jewel around my neck, which became his eyes, he was brought to life when I sacrificed my arm in battle against the Titans, to be my new right hand. The God of Assistance."

Levi bursts out laughing, practically howling. "Fucking shitty brat is the god of secretaries. Patron saint of PA's everywhere."

Erwin turns to Mikasa. "To clarify what Levi said, Armin has started hearing prayers from long-suffering employees. Apparently, the mythology is starting to bleed into mainstream."


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe it's time," Mike mumbles softly as they look down on earth. "It's relatively peaceful down there already."

Levi scoffs softly. He takes a seat next to Erwin and addresses Mike. "Really? You could be born right in the middle of the conflict in Afghanistan, or in a crowded boat with Rohingya Muslims trying to get away from Burma."

Erwin smiles. "Don't mind him, Mike. You know how much he hated leading people to their deaths." 

Erwin can say it lightly now, thousand of years after the fact, and after reuniting with some of the men and women whose deaths he felt responsible for. He and Levi made a promise to each other to reincarnate themselves in a time of peace. One lifetime surrounded by death and violence was enough.

Levi turn to him. "I remember when you wanted to come back after World War II when most of the world settled. But then there was always a war somewhere."

Erwin hums thoughtfully. "What was I worried about back then? Was it the Vietnam War?"

Levi nods. "You asked me what would happen if we were born on opposing sides. You were worried about the Korean War too. What if one of us was born in the North and the other in the South?"

Erwin laughs. "That's true, I remember now. If we wait for peace, I bet it'd come at a time when humanity has colonized other planets, and I'd have to worry about us being born a solar system apart."

"Hange's down there somewhere, maybe," Mike cuts in, his mind flitting to one of the few people from his past who chose to reincarnate themselves immediately. "She must have lived a few hundred lifetimes now."

"Four eyes was always weirdly upbeat," Levi comments. "Anyone who can stay fascinated with titans after watching them violently devour a comrade can take a few hundred lifetimes more of war."

"I wonder where she is now."

"If I had to place my bet, she's probably one of the speakers on that Ancient Aliens show."

Erwin chuckles. "Or she could be this Zoe girl. Look, she's updating her website."

Mike and Levi groan in unison.

Levi reads as she types. "The Goddess Hange came into being with no eyes. However, despite her disability, she possessed great intellect and was thus named Goddess of Wisdom."

Levi snorts. "Did her wisdom not cover soap and water?"

"Because of her blindness, she lived and studied in darkness where Titans flocked. She lived among a few, one of them was the Titan Eren, which she controlled with hypnotism. She came to learn about the titans in great detail and this allow her to become one of the most instrumental figures in the war to come."

"How did they even arrive at hypnotism?" Mike asks, bewildered.

Erwin shrugs and continues reading. "Her scent - ah! - is a powerful aphrodisiac that draws in titans - what - and it allows her to study them without bringing harm to herself."

Levi's eye twitches. "So she doesn't bathe because her musk is a hypnotizing aphrodisiac for titans?"

Mike grins. "Erwin's musk is a hypnotizing aphrodisiac for you, so I don't see why you can't grasp the concept."

Erwin chuckles as Levi flatly tells Mike that he does not have a fetish for smells like he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I will completely crap on everyone each chapter. It will get worse.


End file.
